


The Twelve Days of Fic-mas

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a wee tiny bit of angst, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: I decided in November that I missed the thrill of Fictober.  Having a prompt every day, getting them done nearly almost but not quite every day.  So I cobbled together my own version of various Holiday/Christmas/Winter prompts, thus dubbedThe Twelve Days of Fic-mas(because we all know I am clever as fuck with titles).  The plan is to start on December 14th, with the last being posted on Christmas Day.  Sticking with Kingsman and we’ll see what pairings we end up with.  Join me in the festivities?Pairings and Ratings will be updated with each chapter, tags to be updated as we go along.





	1. STARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy/Merlin & Daisy, GEN

“Eggsy look! Ponies!”

Eggsy looked over to Merlin, sharing a smile as Daisy tugged on their hands. He clocked the small fenced paddock a few minutes earlier and was waiting for Daily to spot the animals. It had been Merlin’s idea to take the girl to the church Winter Fête--an annual tradition when he was a child himself in Scotland--and the last half hour had been a whirlwind of games, face painting, and hot chocolate. 

“Slow down, Flower. Remember, we have to be gentle with animals.”

Daisy looked up at her brother, nodding solemnly. “Right. Gentle,” she agreed.

Merlin hung back as the approached the paddock, pulling out his phone as Eggsy hoisted her into his arms. He watched Eggsy point out each animal, Daisy repeating each word and laughing when a baby goat executed a parkour-level flip off a sleeping pig.

Eggsy spoke with an attendant, accepting a small cup of oats and grains. He carefully stepped over the fence, and after spotting a quiet corner, he set Daisy back on her feet. She was a little shy, hiding behind Eggsy as he crouched down, holding out a hand to an approaching lamb.

Merlin saw Daisy’s eye grow wide as the animal ate some of the oats from Eggsy’s flat palm. He murmured quietly to the animal, petting its nose and side, waiting patiently for Daisy to join him. Slowly, she inched around Eggsy, standing between his legs, giggling when the animal poked its nose into her hands looking for more treats. The noise attracted more animals and very soon they were surrounded.

“Hamish,” Daisy shouted his way, “Are you watching?”

Merlin’s breath caught when they both looked his way. He had taken a few videos and way too many photos of the siblings that night, but nothing could capture the pure delight he saw now. They grinned like fools at him, the fairy lights strung around the paddock twinkling like stars in their matching blue eyes.

“Aye, Flower,” he replied, feeling his own smile grow impossibly larger. “I see you. You look like Snow White!”

“Like Snow White!” She laughed, turning around to Eggsy. “Eggsy, can we watch Snow White tonight?”

“We’ll see, Dais. Might be too tired for a movie after all this fun.”

“Never too tired for a movie, Eggsy,” she said, reprovingly, 

Eggsy rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss her head. “How about we make a deal? Fifteen more minutes here, then home and Snow White?”

Daisy scrunched her nose, thinking hard. “Twenty minutes, and no bath.”

Merlin laughed, quickly schooling his features when Eggsy shot a glare his way. “Hamish, what do you think about watching a movie with a smelly little girl?”

“I definitely prefer watching movies with sweet, clean little girls.”

“Fine,” Daisy groaned. “Twenty more minutes and a bath. But then Snow White.”

Eggsy nodded, holding out his hand. “Deal,” he said, shaking Daisy’s grimy hand. 

“Deal.” She giggled when he kept shaking and shaking and shaking her hand. “Deal, Eggsy! Deal!” She extricated herself from Eggsy and ran to the fence. “Hamish, come on! We get twenty more minutes and see still have to see the pony!”

“Then let’s get going, Flower!”


	2. Winter's Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Merlin sighed, rolling over to nuzzle the hand stroking his head. The sigh turned to a groan when he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight flooding their bedroom. “First actual weekend off in months and you don’t let me have a lie in? Do you even love me at all?”

Eggsy laughed, leaning down to kiss his nose. “Love you so much babe I’ve even planned an adventure for your weekend off.” He nodded to a pile of clothes at the end of the bed. “Get dressed. Coffee’s almost ready and then we’ll head out.”

Merlin pulled his pillow over his head, his shout muffled when the covers were yanked away. He flinched when the stack of clothes were unceremoniously dropped onto his crotch. “Fine,” he grumbled, tossing the pillow away and glaring at Eggsy. “I’m up.”

Eggsy had the promised coffee waiting, along with his heavier winter coat and the wool cap his gran knit him. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the rucksack Eggsy carried to the car, but he just winked and stashed it in the boot.

They made their way out of the city, heading North and into the country. Once Merlin was sufficiently caffeinated, he joined Eggsy singing along to the Christmas music he put on when they left. About an hour into the drive Eggsy turned off the motorway, leading them down smaller and smaller roads before he turned off onto a private lane. They stopped in a plowed lot surrounded by trees, parking beside one of a handful of other cars. 

“I heard about this place on twitter,” Eggsy said, zipping up his coat and heading to the boot. “Never had a real tree before, thought we’d do it proper and cut one down ourselves.”

“It sounds like an adventure,” Merlin replied with a smile, tugging his hat in place.


	3. What if I'm on the naughty list?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, M | brief mention of daddy kink

“Merlin, I have a hypothetical question for you.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “This should be good,” he muttered to himself before connecting the mic. “And what would that be, Galahad?”

“So, what if I’m on the naughty list and came back without my glasses? Well, I have the glasses, they’re just not all on one piece. Hypothetically speaking, of course.”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed, shaking his head. “Hypothetically speaking, if said glasses are in more than one piece, how would you be contacting me right now?”

Eggsy scoffed. “Give me some credit, Merlin. If, hypothetically, they were in six or seven pieces, it is possible the mic and transceiver would be intact. Could communicate just fine, but no video. Like in the olden days.”

“There might be more severe repercussions for insinuating I’m old, than for destroying your fourth pair of glasses in a year.” Merlin typed a few commands, switching their feeds to a private connection, pausing to think for a moment. “I suppose, hypothetically, if one were to cement their position on the naughty list, they wouldn’t get the custom gift a certain wizard may have obtained in time for Christmas. Said naughty boy might have to get a lump of coal, and be punished instead.”

Merlin startled when Eggsy’s reflection appeared in the screen before him, glasses intact and in place, dark frames highlighting dark pupils, blown wide with lust.

“And if the naughty boy was a good boy for once? Came back home without making any trouble?”

Merlin grinned, sharp and hungry. “Such a clever, good boy would have to be rewarded.”

Eggsy whimpered, heat rushing to his cheeks. “Promise to be good,” he said, gripping the bathroom counter, nodding at his own reflection. “Always a good boy for you Daddy.”

“Hurry home then love. Be safe, be good, but hurry home.”


	4. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN | getting together

“Is that Bing Crosby in drag?”

Eggsy peers over Merlin’s shoulder, a video on his clipboard showing two grown men lip syncing to a song about sisters.

“ _White Christmas_ ,” Merlin replies, closing the video. “A classic! What, you’ve not seen it?” Eggsy shakes his head. “Mister ‘my favourite movie is _My Fair Lady_ , sings show tunes when he trains’ hasn’t seen _White Christmas_?”

Eggsy steps back, shoving Merlin’s shoulder. “Fuck off, guv. I’m not that bad.”

“Nearly,” Merlin says with a laugh, poking a few buttons on his clipboard. “It’s settled. You have no upcoming missions, you’re coming to mine tomorrow and we’re watching _White Christmas_.”

Eggsy finds himself blushing at the command. He’d harboured a crush on the older man for ages, but was content with the friendship they developed after V-Day. They’d spent many hours in pubs over pints, but he’d never been to Merlin’s. “If you insist,” he replies, feigning annoyance.

Merlin grins. “Trust me lad, you’ll love it. I’ll text my address, you bring the pints and I’ll order the pizza.”

\--//--

Eggsy wipes his free hand on his jeans, telling himself it wasn’t a date, it was simply two friends watching a movie, but he can’t help his nerves. He hears movement from inside, bottles clinking as he lifts the case of Guinness when he spots Merlin peering out the front window.

Merlin ushers him in, taking his coat and leading him through a tidy little flat. It’s a little smaller than Harry’s, but without all the grandmotherly bric-a-brac stuffing the place, it feels cozy and perfectly Merlin. He points down towards his office and gym and then upstairs to the bedrooms and loo before setting in the sitting room, pizza boxes already waiting on the coffee table.

Eggsy rolls his eyes at the TARDIS pint glasses, but pours them each a beer before sitting back on the sofa. They chat as they eat, Merlin insisting Eggsy’s first viewing of the movie be distraction free. 

With the pizza soon finished, Merlin finally starts the movie. He keeps looking over to Eggsy, wanting to see how he reacts to his favourite parts and is happy to see him enjoying it as much as he hoped. He can’t help singing along, laughing each time Eggsy pokes him in the ribs, complaining about interrupting his _viewing experience_.

When the movie ends, Eggsy wipes at his eyes. “That was really good, Merlin,” he says, laughing a bit hearing Merlin's sniffles beside him. He freezes, suddenly aware of how entangled they had become. He’s pressed against Merlin’s side, hugging his arm, Merlin’s hand resting on his thigh, tracing slow circles with this thumb.

Merlin looks down, ears turning pink as his hand stops moving. “I’m sorry, Eggsy,” he starts, not getting much further before being interrupted. 

At Merlin’s words, Eggsy lets go of his arm, entwining their fingers. He looks up, shaking his head. “I’m not. Won’t lie to you, liked you for a while now, but figured you wouldn’t want more than friendship with a kid from the Estates. But I’m happy to be your friend Merlin, and this doesn’t have to change anything.”

Merlin’s smile is soft as he squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “And if I want things to change? That I figured you wouldn’t want more than friendship with an old man like me?”

Eggsy lifts their hands, placing a gentle kiss on Merlin’s fingers. “Then I say we pick a new movie and you prepare for a serious cuddle.”

Merlin laughs, tugging Eggsy to his side and draping an arm around his shoulder. They argue for a few minutes over what to watch, Merlin grudgingly allowing that _Die Hard_ was a Christmas movie if only because he could not deny the epic pout Eggsy must have learned from Daisy. Eggsy grins in triumph, snuggling closer and wrapping an arm around Merlin’s waist. As the movie starts, Merlin presses a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, grinning at the happy sigh he hears in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late, sorry all. Got whatever sickness was going around work and only feeling human again today. Hope to get caught up asap, but well, if I don't you all get late xmas presents ;D


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

_Come to HQ when you’re done at the shop?_  
**Sure. Mission?**  
_Wouldn’t be TEXTING if there was_  
**eyeroll.gif** __  
_See you in a few hours. Hearteyesmotherfucker.gif_

\---//---

Receiving a notification of the tube leaving the shop, Merlin handed his files over to Morgana. “It’s quiet, but let me know if the world’s about to explode?” He made a quick detour to their rooms at the Estate, and was just in time to meet Eggsy as he stepped from the car.

“Hey, babe,” Eggsy said, taking in the pile of knit items in Merlin’s arms. “What’s going on?”

Merlin grinned, giving Eggsy a quick peck on the cheek. “Nothing, I just missed you, lad.” He sorted through the garments, handing over Eggsy’s coat and scarf, and tugging a cap on his head. “It’s a beautiful night and thought we could go for a walk.”

Eggsy shook his head in wonder. “No one would ever guess what a romantic sap you are.”

“Only for those I love,” Merlin replied, narrowing his eyes. “And that list is about to get one person shorter.”

They made their way in companionable silence through HQ and the Estate, stepping out onto the frosty terrace. A nearly full moon had risen, bathing the snow-covered grounds in a pale blue light. Merlin took Eggsy’s hand, leading him down to the path that snaked around the grounds.

Eggsy wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist, huddling close. “So you going to tell me what this is really about?”

Merlin sighed, tugging him closer. “It’s not about anything. I’ve been tied up with Tristan and Gawain after they’ve managed to forget nearly everything and you’ve been busy at the shop the past few weeks. I missed you.”

“You see me every day.”

“In passing aye, and over text. It’s not the same as having you in my arms.”

Eggsy hummed, quiet for a few paces. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but you’re right.” He stopped, pulling Merlin fully into his arms. He moved up onto his toes, smiling into the kiss when Merlin leaned down to meet his lips.

“Good thing I have a romantic sap looking out for us. Would be a right mess without you.”


	6. #Make my wish come true #All I want for Christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN | Established relationship

Merlin finds Eggsy in the dining room, rubbing furiously at a water goblet with the hem of his t-shirt. He gently takes the glass from his hands, returning it to its spot on the elegantly laid out table setting. He leans down to kiss the frown forming on Eggsy’s brow, humming when Eggsy wraps his arms around his waist. Merlin hugs him tight, feeling a bit of the tension ease from Eggsy’s shoulders.

“It’s got to be perfect, Hamish,” Eggsy mumbles, words nearly lost in the softness of Merlin’s jumper.

“No, love, not perfect,” he replies, loosening his grip to look down at his husband. “Just us. That’s what he wants, what he needs.”

Eggsy heaves a sighs. “I know. I do, I just-- What if he decides we’re not it?”

“I don’t think it will, but if it happens-” Merlin shrugs “-then we’ll deal with it together.“

Eggsy looks up, meeting Merlin’s eyes, awed all over again that he’s married to such an amazing man. “You’re too good for me.”

“Not as good as you are for me,” Merlin replies with a grin, dipping down for a quick kiss. “Now come on, we can get the Yorkshire’s done before he gets here.”

\---//---

Jack fidgets as the lift rises, Sally’s hand on his shoulder a comfort. She was super nice and always made time for him, the best case worker he’d had in ages. He was gonna miss her if everything worked out, but a small part of his brain was glad she would be there when all this fell through, like it always did.

“Ready Jack?” she asks as the lift dings, doors opening to an understated lobby. 

He nods, adjusting his rucksack, and follows her down the corridor. He frowns as they approach the flat, the noise of a smoke detector blaring from within. Sally cocks an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her face, and knocks on the front door.

A cloud of smoke greets them when the door opens, and they can hear Merlin not-actually-swearing further inside.

“Jack!” Eggsy shouts over the racket of the smoke detector. “Sally, you made it! Had a bit of a problem in the kitchen,” he says, waving a arm around his face in a vain attempt to clear the air. “Think you can help us clear this smoke? Don’t quite have enough for the fire department too.”

Jack laughs, rolling his eyes at the bad joke, and pushes past Eggsy. He hears Eggsy say a few words to Sally as they close the door, but he runs straight to the sitting room and flings open the doors to the terrace. The smoke detector stops blaring as he goes back to the kitchen, finding Merlin muttering over a muffin tin full of smoking black … things.

“What’re those supposed to be?”

Merlin looks up, pouting as he slumps against the counter. “My mum’s Yorkshire puddings. Think the oven got a bit too hot.”

Jack joins him, crossing his arms like Merlin. “Not supposed to be black and smoking?”

Merlin laughs, bumping his hip. “No, lad. They’re supposed to be golden brown and airy. Help me with the next batch?”

A little while later, he looks up from the bowl of batter they were mixing to see Sally in the doorway, Eggsy behind her, holding the bag he dropped in the hall. He winces. “Sorry Eggsy, didn’t mean to leave my stuff just lying about.”

“It’s okay, kiddo. Easy to forget stuff when the flat’s burning down,” he says, with a wink. “Sally’s going to head out, wanted to make sure you’re set for the night.”

He nods and is about to follow her out when she shakes her head. “I can see you’re saving Merlin from further culinary disasters,” Sally says, with a laugh. “Eggsy will see me out and I’ll be by tomorrow at three to pick you up. Have a good night.”

\---//---

Dinner is soon finished, without having to call the fire brigade, the food shared over Jack’s tales of the past few weeks of school and life in the group home. He’s made friends with a new kid, a couple years younger and new to the system. Merlin and Eggsy smile, hearing the pride the child has in being able to share his knowledge and help the younger child. 

“Just, I’m gonna miss him, you know? If all this works out, won’t be able to see him anymore.”

Eggsy reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. “We’ll make sure you can still see your friends, Jack. We promise.”

Merlin nods in agreement. “And while we have a few more presents under the tree, seems like it’s the perfect time for … well, a special present.”

Jack frowns, but it softens when he sees Eggsy’s huge grin as Merlin leaves the table. He can see Eggsy nearly vibrating with excitement when Merlin returns with a big envelope, a big red bow in the middle.

“Go on,” he says, Eggsy moving his plate out of the way to make space for the envelope. “Open it.”

Jack carefully opens the tab and pulls out a sheaf of papers. He starts to read but it doesn’t make much sense: there’s a lot of big words but he can make out his name as well as Eggsy and Merlin’s real names--and is glad he’s just Jack, Gary and Hamish are _rubbish_ names.

“It’s great,” he says weakly, “thank you.”

Merlin kneels by his side, sharing a laugh with Eggsy. “Look at this bit, lad,” he says softly, pointing to the top of the paper. 

Jack gasps, reading the word _adoption_. His eyes dart to Eggsy, who’s grinning like a loon, tears leaking down his cheeks. He turns to Merlin, the older man’s smile matching Eggsy’s. “Really?” His voice is barely more than a whisper.

“Really,” Merlin replies, placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“What do you say about staying for longer than a night,” Eggsy asks, wiping at his eyes.

“Like, forever?”

“Aye.”

He leaps from his chair and into Merlin’s arms, laughing when Merlin stands, spinning them in a circle. Jack feels Eggsy’s arms wrap around them both and turns to hug Eggsy too.

“Next Christmas is gonna suck,” he says, face suddenly serious. “How are you gonna get me anything better than dads for Christmas?”

With an exaggerated groan, they all collapse onto the floor, a heap of laughing, giggling limbs. Jack rests his head against Merlin’s chest, hugging Eggsy’s arm around his waist tight. “Best Christmas ever, swear down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, not gonna lie, I totally made myself weep writing this.


	7. "Who hung up the mistletoe?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy/Merlin, GEN | first kiss

As the plane taxied though the hanger Eggsy grins, staring out the small window. He figured the shop would do a tasteful Christmas display, maybe the canteen would get some garland, but he was delighted to see strings of lights circling the support pillars. He laughs when he steps from the plane, spying what looks like a life-sized Santa, sleigh, and nine reindeer suspended from the ceiling. Making his way to the elevator he spots a metre-tall menorah, a sad Charlie Brown tree, and lights strung around the viewing window flashing along to what sounded like Feliz Navidad.

He follows the festive décor along the corridors, moons and stars hanging from silver and blue garland, until he reaches Merlin’s area. He wasn’t sure what to expected find, but the lone sprig of mistletoe hung over his chair has him smothering a bark of laughter when the quartermaster turns to greet him.

“Who hung up the mistletoe?”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Morgana. I’m certain there’s a pool going to see who will be the first one to make use of the damned thing.”

Eggsy chuckles. “No takers yet?”

“None courageous enough, no.”

Eggsy steps closer, placing his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Think anyone’s got money on me?”

Merlin swallows, his suddenly dry throat clicking. “If there is, they probably thought it was a long shot, but secretly hoped it might kick you into action.”

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? They didn’t think that waiting for mistletoe was a little cliché?”

Merlin shrugs, Eggsy’s hands moving to cup his face. “Maybe he’s stuck in his ways and likes a little cliché now and then.”

Eggsy leans in, their first press of lips sending a shiver through Merlin’s body. He can feel Eggsy smile against his lips and the motion has him finally moving to place his hands on the younger man’s waist. Pulling him closer between his legs, the kiss deepens, Eggsy's tongue tangling with his own.

They pull apart, each a little breathless, foreheads pressed together. 

"You going to take me to dinner with your winnings?" Eggsy asks, nipping at Merlin's chin.

"Never said I actually joined the pool," he replies, winking as he presses a quick kiss to his nose. "But I think dinner with you would be nice."


	8. Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Christmas was never a big deal for Merlin. Even as a small child, he knew finances had been tight, and he remembered the boring Midnight Mass more than any happy celebrations. When he was awarded a scholarship and packed off to boarding school, he spent his holidays with the handful of other scholarship students—a sad lot they were, and as the years went by he dedicated this break to delve into subjects not taught at the school.

Harry would take pity on him in their early years at Kingsman, inviting him to his family’s Christmas Day celebrations. As much as he loved his best friend, Merlin was never comfortable surrounded by his posh family and begged off enough times that Harry stopped inviting him. They often shared pints and pub food on Boxing Day, when Harry was in-country, and Merlin looked forward to this tradition more and more each year.

Leave it to Eggsy—his bright, cheeky, insatiable, lovely Eggsy—to bring Merlin around to the wonder of Christmas. Eggsy had his fair share of crap Christmases, but with the freedom his position with Kingsman afforded him, he was determined to make up for the years his small family spent without.

They made a few new traditions their first year together. Eggsy insisted Merlin joined him when he decorated his flat, and the older man was overwhelmed by the sheer volume of decorations. Garland and wreaths and tinsel and twinkle lights and … “for fuck’s sake lad, is that a tree in the loo?” Eggsy relented when they tackled Merlin’s home, agreeing to a small tree in the sitting room and a wreath on the door.

But Merlin’s favourite was spending the night together on Christmas Eve. Merlin insisted on cooking, and Eggsy brought home baked sweets for pudding. It was peaceful, their quiet conversation not much louder than the sound of a fire crackling in the hearth. When dinner was finished they snuggled in front of the fire, blankets and pillows pulled from the sofa. They talked of their plans for Christmas Day, imagining how delighted Daisy would be with her avalanche of presents. Eggsy had made plans with Ryan and Jamal, letting Harry and Merlin have their time on Boxing Day.

“Thank you, lad,” Merlin whispered into the shell of Eggsy’s ear. “This has been the best Christmas that I can remember.”

Eggsy turned in Merlin’s arms, kissing him gently. “Me too. Think we can make next year’s just as memorable?”

Merlin smiled, pulling Eggsy back against his chest. “We’ve got a whole year to plan.”


	9. Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy & Harry, GEN

Eggsy closed his eyes, basking in the warmth he felt down to his core. He was stuffed full of wonderful food, he had what he assumed was a very good brandy in his hand, and was sharing it all in front of a fire with his mentor.

“Thanks for this, Harry,” Eggsy said, opening his eyes to watch the fire crackle. “Didn’t know I needed a night like this, but it’s been aces.”

“You’re very welcome, my boy,” Harry replied, taking a sip of his brandy. “I know you will have a hectic few days and thought you could use a boost to get you through.”

Eggsy turned in his wingback chair, a hint of a frown creasing his brow. “So have you met them? Are they both as … well scary as Merlin was when we first met? I’m half expecting another body bag speech.”

Harry smiled, eyes soft remembering meeting Merlin’s parents for the first time. “Angus and Peg are lovely people, Eggsy. Once they see how arse over tits in love you two are, they’ll welcome you like family.”

“We are pretty sickeningly in love,” Eggsy allowed.

“Then you see? There is nothing to worry about. I would be more worried about Daisy waking you at some god awful hour Christmas morning.”

Eggsy groaned. “She’s going to be a right monster, I can tell. But I’m really grateful she gets to be one this year.” Leaning over his chair, he gripped Harry’s arm. “Thank you, Harry. Couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

Harry squeezed his hand, eyes glistening. “I merely provided the opportunity. The rest was all you, my boy.”


	10. #Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow #Will find it hard to sleep tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy & Michelle, Daisy too! GEN | a bit of feels

Michelle sipper her tea, snuggled by the fire, listening to her kids whisper and giggle in the kitchen. 

It had been a long time since she had seen Eggsy this excited at Christmas. For a very long time Christmas was nothing but bad memories, of Lee going away and not coming back, doing her best but knowing she was failing her son. There was the glimmer of … not hope, but of something better when she met Dean, but that was soon diminished by booze and drugs. Her son too was diminished, and she dealt with that pain with more booze and more drugs.

But these were things she had worked on over the past few years. She was two years, eight months, and fifteen days sober, something she could not have done without the support and love of her son. The hurt and guilt and anger and resentment were not easy things face, but they both worked hard and she was proud of the relationship she had now with Eggsy. And Daisy, her bright flower. She was thankful every day for the chance she had to give her daughter the childhood she deserved.

She was pulled out of her thoughts hearing shuffling steps approach. She looked up to see Daisy carefully carrying a tray laden with cookies and a tall glass of milk. Eggsy was behind her, grinning and carrying a handful of carrots.

“Easy now, Daise,” he said as she approached the coffee table. The girl gently placed the tray on the table, smiling wide when the milk wobbled but didn’t actually spill. “Don’t forget the carrots!”

Michelle laughed, nearly spilling her tea. “Eggsy! Always were worried that Rudolph was forgotten. See you remembered him again this year.”

“He works hard, mum. He deserves a treat too.”

Daisy nodded, arranging the carrots on the tray. “He’s right mummy, Rudolph’s the one out front. He needs a treat too.”

“All right, my girl, carrots for Rudolph. Come give me a hug and then time for pajamas.”

Daisy groaned, but with a look from her mum hurried to give her a hug and ran off to her bedroom.

“She’s adorable,” Eggsy said, plopping down on the sofa, snuggling close when Michelle pulled him into a hug. “Was I that cute at her age?”

“Even more so, babe,” she replied, kissing his head.

“Glad she gets to have a good Christmas. That we can make them good for her.”

“Me too.” She carded her fingers through his hair, grinning when he hugged her tight. “I’m so proud of you, Eggsy. You’ve grown into an amazing young man.”

“Aw, mum,” he groaned, burrowing his head into her shoulder. “why you got to get all sappy?”

“Because I love you,” she teased, kissing his forehead.

“Love you too, mum.”

“Eggsy!” Daisy shouted, running into the room and jumping onto his lap. “Can we check the map to see where Father Christmas is?”

“Only if you promise to go to bed right after. He won’t visit if little girls aren’t sleep.”

“Is it ok mum?”

“Course, love.” She untangled from her kids, reaching for the tablet. Her smile turned fond when they snuggled together. She sipped on her tea as they chattered, poking away at the map. 

They’d been through hard times, but that silver lining was getting brighter and brighter.


	11. "I’m sorry we can't spend the holidays together."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, Harry, Daisy Michelle | GEN

“As Merlin discovered, they have a closed network.” Arthur motioned to the monitor. “We need someone onsite to disable the system, then program and deploy the bug. Not that we don’t have the utmost faith in your abilities, Tristan, but for this mission, Merlin will be joining you.”

Tristan smiled, looking to the quartermaster. “It’s been a while since we were in the field Merlin. I’m looking forward to it.”

Merlin returned the smile, nodding. “As am I, sir. Now, if you’ll direct your attention to the schematics, we can go over the infiltration.”

 

“Thank you, gentlemen. Tristan, that will be all for today, but Merlin, if you would stay please?”

“Of course,” Tristan replied. “Happy Christmas, Arthur. And I’ll see you shortly Merlin.” He nodded, closing the door to the Table Room on his way out.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. “I’m sorry, Merlin. There was no other way.”

“I know, Harry. As soon as I saw the intel, I knew I’d be heading out.” He frowned. “I just hoped we’d have some time before we needed to take action.”

“Will Eggsy be too upset? He’s told me about his family’s plans for Christmas, but he didn’t mention your plans.”

“No, Eggsy understands, he knew this was coming up. I think Daisy will be the most upset.” Merlin's smile turned sad. “The lass was very excited that I would be there Christmas morning. Eggsy said she missed me a lot last year.”

“We’ll do everything we can to get you home as soon as possible.”

“Mordred is very capable,” Merlin agreed, narrowing his eyes “but we’ll not be taking any shortcuts.”

Harry scoffed, rolling his eye. “Despite your insistence to keep doing so, scolding was never a good look on you.” He held up a hand, stopping Merlin before he could argue. “No shortcuts, I promise.”

“Thank you, Harry. We’re still on for dinner Sunday?”

“Of course. I expect you and Eggsy at six sharp.”

\---//---

“Merlin!”

“Happy Christmas, lass," Merlin replied, the video feed pixelating just a bit. "Was Father Christmas good to you this year?”

Daisy wiggled excitedly in Eggsy’s lap, jiggling the tablet in his hand. They both listened attentively as Daisy listed each and every present she received. “When are you coming home?”

Eggsy tsked, kissing her head. “Come on, Dais. You know Merlin’s at work and he’ll be back as soon as he can.”

The girl groaned, slumping in Eggsy’s arms. “I know, Eggsy.”

“I miss him too,” Eggsy stage-whispered into her ear, winking at Merlin.

“And I miss both of you very much,” Merlin replied. “What would you say to a surprise?”

Daisy immediately perked up, wiggling again in Eggsy’s lap. He raised an eyebrow, not aware of anything beyond the Skype call planned for today.

They both gasped when they heard a knock at the front door. Daisy was out of Eggsy’s lap in an instant, running to open the door.

“You didn’t,” Eggsy started, eyes glistening as he followed Daisy to the door.

Merlin winked, ending the call.

“MERLIN!”

Merlin laughed when Daisy launched herself at him, catching her in his arms and hugging her tight. “Happy Christmas, lass.”

Eggsy stood in the hall, struck dumb. Merlin wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in Brazil for at least four more days. No shortcuts. He moved easily when Merlin wrapped his free hand around his waist.

"Happy Christmas, my love." Merlin leaned in, kissing him gently.

"Eww," Daisy groaned, wriggling free from Merlin's arms. "Mummy, come look," she shouted, running into the flat, "it's a Christmas surprise!"

Eggsy shut the door behind them, wrapping his arms around Merlin's shoulders, looking up in wonder. "No shortcuts," he said, shaking his head.

Merlin grinned. "Aye, no shortcuts. But they don't call me Merlin for nothing," he said, eyes sparkling. "Every wizard has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Always amaze me, babe. I'm so glad you're here." He stood on his toes, welcoming Merlin back with a proper kiss.

They broke apart, hearing Michelle being dragged down the hall. "Merlin! You're early!"

"Happy Christmas, Michelle," he said, untangling himself from Eggsy to kiss her cheek.

She took a moment to properly register Merlin was actually there. "Wizard, indeed," she said, shaking her head. "Come on then, you're just in time for dinner."


End file.
